


Decontamination

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Decontamination at the lab in Fort Collins (where they looked for Doctor Merch)





	Decontamination

No story yet. Just an idea, but you know I'm going to have to write it ;)


End file.
